Un signe d'espoir
by mellyn7
Summary: Padmé est mourante. Tout comme le cœur d'Obi-Wan. Que peut-il lui dire pour qu'elle s'accroche à la vie ? Fin alternative (ou épilogue ) à l'épisode 3 (terminé)
1. Chapitre 01

_Cette petite fic est une fin alternative à l'épisode 3 ou un "what if" : quel aurait été l'histoire si Padmé avait survécu ? C'est aussi un essai de ship Obi-Wan/Padmé_

* * *

-Elle est en tain de mourir ?

Obi-Wan ne pouvait le croire. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas Padmé… elle si forte, si courageuse ! Son désespoir fut à la hauteur de la nouvelle. Il avait perdu Anakin, par sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'affronter et voir mourir la jeune femme avec ses jumeaux. Elle, elle devait vivre. Elle était l'espoir, la lumière.

Alors que les médecins déclenchaient l'accouchement, Obi-Wan se rendit auprès d'elle.

Sa vie lui filait entre les doigts. Il avait été au bout de lui-même et pourtant, alors qu'il était complètement vidé émotionnellement, il devait essayer de l'empêcher de partir. C'était trop de pertes en si peu de temps.

-Vous ne devez pas sombrer. Vos enfants auront besoin de vous.

-Je savais que c'était dangereux. J'ai écouté mon cœur au lieu de la raison.

-Nul ne vous blâme pour cela.

A la contraction suivante, elle attrapa le bras d'Obi-Wan.

-Je l'ai tellement aimé Obi-Wan.

C'était son âme qui était atteinte. Obi-Wan comprit. Padmé mourrait de chagrin. Autant pour la République qu'elle avait tant défendue que pour Anakin. S'il ne pouvait rien faire au niveau de sa santé, il pouvait frapper son esprit. Sa volonté de se battre. Mais comment ?

-Je vous en prie Padmé, je ne veux pas vous voir mourir vous aussi.

-Est-ce qu'Anakin est…

Elle ne dit pas le mot tant redouté.

-Padmé, l'Anakin que nous avons connu n'existe plus.

-Je suis sûre qu'il y a encore du bon en lui.

Il ne répondit pas. Pour lui, Anakin était mort. En sa mémoire, il fallait qu'il sauve Padmé. La seule chose qui pouvait encore l'accrocher à la vie était les enfants qu'elle était en train de mettre au monde.

-Padmé, si vous mourrez, vos enfants seront sans aucun doute séparés. Ils ne sauront rien de vous.

-Vous vous occuperez d'eux, j'en suis convaincue.

-Non Padmé.

-Quoi ? murmura-t-elle pas vraiment certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

Il devait provoquer sa colère, réveiller en elle l'instinct de survie. L'expression dans son regard lui fit comprendre qu'il avait fait naître quelque chose. Est-ce que cela allait être suffisant ?

-Pourquoi ? Vous aussi vous m'abandonnez ?

Ce n'était pas le découragement qu'il voulait voir chez elle. Pourquoi rien n'allait comme il l'aurait voulu ?

-Non, je reste auprès de vous.

-Alors promettez-moi Obi-Wan !

Cela lui faisait mal de la voir souffrir. Elle ne lui avait pas lâché le bras.

-Je ne ferais pas de promesse que je ne pourrais tenir.

Elle pleurait autant de désespoir que de douleur. Luke naquit le premier. Obi-Wan le prit dans ses bras et le montra à Padmé.

-Il a les yeux d'Anakin, murmura-t-elle.

-Et la vitalité de sa mère, ajouta-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

Léïa arriva peu après. Fatiguée, épuisée, l'esprit torturé, Padmé sombra dans l'inconscience. Elle voulait mourir mais devait convaincre son ami jedi de prendre soin des bébés. De ses enfants. Puis quitter cette vie qui n'avait plus rien à lui offrir.

Obi-Wan donnait un biberon à Luke pendant qu'un robot nourrissait la petite fille. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait voulu faire au moins une fois. Cela lui permit de se concentrer et surtout d'essayer de ne pas devenir fou. Le sénateur Organa leur avait offert l'hospitalité à ses risques. Pour l'instant, ils étaient toujours sur Polis Massa, un système d'astéroïdes où ne se trouvait qu'un complexe scientifique. Obi-Wan ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire ni où il allait aller. Le futur n'avait jamais été aussi sombre. Il n'avait pas encore pu en discuter avec Yoda. Dans l'immédiat, c'était la vie de Padmé qui lui importait. Il n'avait pas gagné mais avait remporté la première bataille. En voyant son fils et sa fille, Padmé ne pourrait que comprendre. Elle retrouverait sa force. Il voulait revoir sa joie de vivre et son sourire. A par cela, il ne croyait plus en rien. L'espoir de voir un jour l'empereur défait était mort. A moins que les jumeaux d'Anakin deviennent de puissants jedi ? Si Yoda n'avait pas réussi à le vaincre, qui le pourrait ? Les deux bébés n'avaient que deux jours. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la patience d'attendre. Et de voir l'empereur détruire tout son univers.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le bébé était bien endormi, il le déposa dans le berceau aménagé. Il n'avait pas revu Padmé depuis le repas du midi. Elle n'était pas revenue pour nourrir ses enfants. C'était la première fois, cela l'inquiétait. Yoda s'était isolé pour méditer depuis la naissance de Luke et Léïa. Obi-Wan ne voulait pas le déranger, il ne pouvait pas lui demander conseil. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Qu'il avait prévenu qu'Anakin était dangereux ?

Obi-Wan sortit dehors. Il ressentit aussitôt que Padmé était là. Il la vit regarder le vide.

-Padmé !

Il ne savait pas si elle était prête à sauter ou non, mais il n'allait pas lui laisser l'occasion de le faire et lui prit le bras.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas sombrer dans la folie. J'ai déjà perdu un être cher.

Il regretta aussitôt ses mots, prononcés sous le coup de l'émotion. Il s'écarta alors, l'esprit ailleurs. Les mots mirent quelques instants à faire son chemin dans la tête de Padmé. Elle tourna alors son attention vers lui.

-Attendez Obi-Wan… Que voulez-vous dire par-là ?

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et Obi-Wan les rouvrit. En voyant le regard du jedi, elle s'écarta aussitôt.

-Est-ce vrai ? Mais… depuis quand ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

Il ne lui avait rien dit et pourtant il avait avoué.

-Vous étiez heureuse avec Anakin. Cela me suffisait.

-Parce que vous le saviez depuis le début ?

-Je ne suis pas aveugle Padmé.

-Si vous saviez que cela finirait ainsi, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? Pourquoi Obi-Wan ? s'écria-t-elle en essayant de lui frapper le poitrail.

Il voulait la voir en colère mais peut être pas à ce point. Elle s'abandonna dans ses bras. Il ne la repoussa pas.

-Parce que j'ai gardé espoir qu'Anakin arriverait à surpasser ses doutes et ses angoisses à vos cotés.

-Vous auriez dû nous séparer ! Dès le début ! ajouta-t-elle en s'écartant et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-J'aurais dû. Il y a bien des choses que j'aurais pu faire pour éviter tout cela. Mais le passé est le passé. Vous devez penser à l'éducation et la sécurité de vos enfants.

-Je n'y arriverais pas seule Obi-Wan.

-Je vous ai dit que vous pouviez compter sur moi. Je vous aiderais, mais je ne les prendrais pas en charge à votre place. Ils ont besoin de vous bon sang !

-D'accord, d'accord, dit-elle se passant une main sur le visage, las de l'entendre.

Elle essaya de remettre ses idées en place. Elle retourna son visage sur le vide et fit deux pas en arrière. Alors Obi-Wan comprit qu'il avait gagné. Elle ne s'abandonnerait pas. Cependant s'il avait su qu'il allait avouer l'inavouable…

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Vous trouver un nouveau foyer. Vous faire passer pour morte. Et donner autant d'amour que vous le pouvez à Léia et Luke. Ils en ont besoin. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire à votre place.

Elle baissa la tête et tendit sa main vers lui. Il la prit mais ne se rapprocha pas plus.

-Merci Obi-Wan.

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir ouvert les yeux. D'être là.


	2. Chapitre 02

Alderaan n'avait pas la beauté de Naboo. Mais s'éloigner de Coruscant et de Naboo où tout lui rappelait Anakin l'aidait. Tout comme la compagnie d'Obi-Wan et du sénateur Organa. Luke et Léia étaient devenus son centre du monde. Le reste ne l'intéressait que peu. Aux yeux de l'univers, elle était morte. Elle s'en voulait de faire subir cela à son peuple et à sa famille. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas réussi à savoir si Anakin était vraiment mort ou non. Obi-Wan restait muet là-dessus. Il restait muet sur beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs, depuis son aveu. Elle savait qu'il souffrait autant qu'elle. Mais lui savait gérer cela. C'était un jedi. Elle, cependant… Parfois, Naboo lui manquait. C'était plus montagneux ici. Et aussi si calme... Même Yoda avait repoussé son départ pour profiter de la sérénité d'Alderaan. Elle ne savait pas où il souhaitait aller. Il n'avait pas parlé de sa destination, comme si lui-même ne le savait pas.

Le couple royal les avait accueillis les bras ouverts, malgré le danger. La reine venait seconder Padmé quand elle le pouvait. Les Organa n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir un enfant. Ils avaient envisagé l'adoption mais avec la mort de la République, ils avaient d'autres problèmes à gérer. Padmé appréciait leur aide, cependant elle n'aimait pas quand on s'occupait de ses enfants à sa place. Elle repensait aux paroles d'Obi-Wan, devinant qu'il l'avait peut être bernée pour la bousculer. Aurait-il vraiment abandonné les enfants si elle était morte ? Elle ne pouvait que le comprendre. Quelle aurait été la vie de Luke et Léia sans elle ? Aurait-elle obligé ses derniers amis à prendre une décision aussi lourde à sa place ?

Vivre sans Anakin était une épreuve, d'autant plus amer en sachant qu'il avait trahi la République et les jedi autant qu'elle-même. Il avait préféré suivre ses démons, croire quelqu'un d'autre. Et elle avait été aveugle. Mais aussi sourde. Si elle l'avait plus écouté, si elle avait compris ce qui l'inquiétait, ce qu'il se tramait… Mais elle n'avait rien vu venir.

-Puis-je vous déranger Obi-Wan ?

Assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, il méditait.

-Bien sûr Padmé.

Elle s'approcha et se mit en face de lui, à genoux.

-Je voudrais…

Elle se tut presque aussitôt et pourtant les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres.

-Dites-moi.

-C'est quelque chose d'assez inhabituel. Et sûrement malhonnête.

Il ne cacha pas sa surprise.

-J'avoue ne pas vous suivre.

-Je voudrais m'éloigner du palais royal.

-Vraiment ? Je croyais que vous vous y trouviez bien.

-Oui mais… Je ne veux pas que la reine prenne trop à cœur de prendre soin de mes enfants.

Il saisit ce qu'elle voulait dire et ne put retenir un petit sourire.

-Pourquoi souriez-vous ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Il y a un mois encore, vous ne vous inquiétez pas autant pour eux.

-A cause de vous.

-Ai-je eu tord ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, Obi-Wan, répondit-elle avec douceur. Mais ne pourrait-on pas s'éloigner de la capitale ?

-On ?

Elle détourna la tête. En temps que Jedi, Obi-Wan était recherché, tout comme Yoda. Ils ne pourraient rester sur Alderaan indéfiniment. Yoda cherchait un endroit où s'exiler en attendant des jours moins sombres. Mais Obi-Wan allait-il le suivre ? Il était son seul ami. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle ne le pourrait plus le voir.

-Vous restez avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne lui répondit pas aussitôt.

-Tant que ma présence ne vous met pas en danger, je serais à vos côtés.

Obi-Wan sentit le soulagement dans le cœur de son amie. Seul comptait le présent. L'avenir était trop incertain pour ne serait-ce qu'y songer. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se cacher toute sa vie. Mais ne souhaitait pas non plus être trop près de l'empire. L'empire… Ce mot, il le détestait au plus haut point. Cela lui rappelait son échec en tant que jedi. La Force était si perturbée qu'il avait du mal à la ressentir. Avec Yoda, dès qu'il le pouvait, il faisait des exercices pour apprendre à se fondre dans la Force. Parfois, il ressentait la présence de son ancien maître. Qui-Gon n'était pas aussi loin qu'il le pensait.

-Alors je parlerais au sénateur Organa dès qu'il reviendra de Coruscant, décida-t-elle.

-Pourquoi pas à la Reine ? Je vous rappelle que le sénateur n'est que le prince consort.

-Bail Organa trouvera les mots pour lui annoncer mon désir sans qu'elle ne s'en vexe. Je comprends sa peine. Vraiment. Etre mère est la seule chose qui m'a raccroché à la vie. Mais ce sont mes enfants.

-Laissez-moi faire cette demande à votre place Padmé.

-Je sais négocier, rappela-t-elle.

-Et moi non ? plaisanta-t-il.

Bail Organa rentra le lendemain. Obi-Wan sentit aussitôt dans son regard qu'il était inquiet autant que frustré.

-Nous n'avons presque plus notre mot à dire. Palpatine a pris le contrôle absolu de tout.

-Avez-vous entendu parler de survivants jedi ?

-Il se murmure que les rares rescapés sont traqués. Et exécutés. Il y a autre chose, maître Kénobi. Mais je souhaiterais en parler en la présence de maître Yoda.

Obi-Wan n'avait pas prononcé un mot de la journée. Yoda avait disparu. Quant au sénateur, il l'évitait dès qu'elle tentait une approche. Elle comprit qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de lui parler sans mentir. C'est lui qui vint la voir dans la soirée, l'air perdu.

-Padmé. Il y a quelque chose dont je dois…

Il soupira, caressa sa moustache, signe de sa contrariété et détourna son regard. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il irait au fond de sa pensée. Ce qui l'irrita autant que l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce. Quelle nouvelle pouvait faire tomber le jedi dans un tel désarroi ?

-Bon sang Obi-Wan ! Crachez le morceau ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose sur Naboo ?

-Anakin est vivant, lâcha-t-il enfin en retournant son regard vers elle.

-Quoi ?

-Vous vous souvenez de ce personnage dont nous a parlé Organa à son retour de Coruscant ? Le nouveau bras droit de l'empereur. Il s'appelle Dark Vador. C'est un seigneur sith.

Elle comprit de qui il parlait.

-Non, c'est impossible, bégaya-t-elle.

Il lui fit la description que l'on savait de lui. Il semblait désormais ressembler plus à une machine qu'à son mari. Une bonne minute passa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne rompe le silence.

-Alors… Vous ne l'aviez pas tué ?

Elle en était soulagée, autant pour Anakin que pour Obi-Wan. Mais aussi horrifiée. Si cette créature casquée dont on parlait partout était vraiment l'ancien jedi qu'elle avait connu, aimé et épousé, il était une menace supplémentaire pour Luke et Léia. Elle se rappela qu'Anakin avait essayé de l'étrangler. Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller ? Qu'allait-il faire à ses enfants ?

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il survivrait à ses blessures.

Le son de la voix d'Obi-Wan avait changé. C'était presque un murmure, une plainte.

Padmé retourna la nouvelle dans sa tête. Avec Yoda, Kénobi était le dernier membre du Conseil jedi encore en vie. Sans doute même le dernier jedi. Une partie de l'héritage jedi était en lui. Il était précieux. Obi-Wan…

-Alors raison de plus pour qu'on s'éloigne d'Alda, reprit-elle. Il y a peu de chances que … Dark Vador vienne jusqu'ici. Du moins pour l'instant.

Obi-Wan faisait des pas au hasard. C'était comme s'il se battait intérieurement avec ses propres pensées et sentiments. Padmé aussi était passé par ce stade. Mais elle avait pris sa décision. Vador et Anakin ne pouvaient pas être la même personne. Vador avait tué tous les jedi du temple, même les enfants. Anakin n'aurait pas levé la main sur un enfant. Elle se rappela alors les Tuskens. Anakin les avait tous tué. Les enfants aussi. Elle eut soudain peur pour Luke et Léia.

-Venez avec moi Obi-Wan. Avec nous.

-Cela change tout, Padmé.

-Vous m'avez dit que pour vous Anakin était mort. Je comprends maintenant ce que vous vouliez dire.

-Je ne peux plus rester auprès de vous. Il va me rechercher. Il croit à votre mort et m'en pense responsable.

En entendant cela, Padmé sentit son cœur se déchirer.

-Obi-Wan, si vous partez, Luke Léia et moi nous vous suivons.

-Vous ne comprenez pas Padmé.

-Non c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas !s'insurgea-t-elle.J'ai fait mon deuil Obi-Wan. Désormais, Anakin est mon passé. Il m'a brisé le cœur et vous… vous m'avez sauvé.

Elle l'embrassa mais il ne réagit pas à son baiser. Il tentait déjà de contenir ses sentiments autant que ses angoisses. C'était trop d'émotions en même temps.

-Vous donnez tant sans rien demander en échange.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'espérait rien. Il baissa la tête, honteux. Il n'avait pas été capable de tuer Anakin, lui permettant de devenir plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et il était amoureux de la femme de son ami. De quoi avait-il le plus honte ?

-Regardez-moi ! lui ordonna-t-elle. Si je suis capable d'avancer vous devez le faire vous aussi. Laissez-moi vous aider à retrouver espoir.

Il tenta doucement de s'écarter.

-Je ne dois pas Padmé. Anakin…

-Anakin est mort. De toute façon, je ne peux lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Aux jedi, à la République, à moi. Et à toi Obi-Wan.

En utilisant le tutoiement, elle avait franchi une nouvelle barrière. Il osa enfin la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je partagerais ta vie Obi-Wan, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il retrouvait la Padmé telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue, combattante, fière, indépendante. Inaccessible.

Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser. Il n'osait pas croire ce qu'elle disait.

-Vous me voyez comme votre ami, dit-il dans un murmure.

Elle commença à saisir la raison de sa réserve. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était un jedi.

-Je n'embrasse pas mes amis, sourit-elle avant de lui offrir un autre baiser, qu'elle espérait plus convaincant.

-Donc… je ne suis plus… votre ami ?

-Non. Vous m'êtes devenu bien plus précieux.

Il plongea dans ses yeux et y trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il lut la réponse à ses questions dans le fond de son regard. Pas besoin de la Force pour comprendre que Padmé était sincère.


	3. Chapitre 03

Obi-Wan se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Toujours ce feu qui le brûlait, le consumer au-delà de tout. Et cette douleur insupportable. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, il sentit la main fraîche de Padmé sur son bras. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je vais aller prendre l'air. Reste dormir.

Cela n'était pas la première fois que le jedi se réveillait en pleine nuit, pris d'une crise de panique. Padmé n'aimait pas cela. Cela lui rappelait trop… Anakin. Cette fois, elle ne le permettrait pas. Elle avait fait trop d'efforts pour se reconstruire pour que sa vie soit détruite à nouveau. Obi-Wan n'était pas Anakin, certes. Mais ils étaient tous les deux de grands jedi. Ce qui était arrivé à l'un pouvait-il arriver à l'autre ? Non, Obi-Wan était… différent. Il n'avait pas l'impétuosité d'Anakin, ni sa colère. Il savait contrôler ses émotions. Il était l'opposé d'Anakin. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle avait été attirée par lui ? Elle ne le savait pas. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'Obi-Wan était… Obi-Wan. Il prenait soin d'elle, de ses enfants. Avec lui, elle avait retrouvé un semblant de sérénité. Elle commençait même à réfléchir à une façon d'agir, dans l'ombre. Elle se souvenait de ces discussions en secret du chancelier, quand elle était encore sénatrice, quand la politique n'était pas qu'un rêve éteint, quand elle n'avait pas perdu le goût de la lutte. C'est ce qui lui manquait le plus. Lutter.

Elle enfila une robe de chambre et rejoignit Obi-Wan sur le balcon. Il faisait nuit noire et il n'y avait presque pas de lumière à contempler au loin. Dans ces moments, Naboo lui manquait. C'était un peu comme si elle était prisonnière. Après tout c'était elle qui avait voulu s'éloigner de la capitale. Les Organa avaient mis leur maison d'hiver à leur disposition. S'isoler. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Peut-être un peu trop. Heureusement, elle avait Obi-Wan.

-Tu ne devrais pas sortir, tu vas attraper froid, murmura-t-il en sentant sa main dans la sienne.

-Vas-tu m'y obliger ?

-Contraindre la sénatrice Amidala ? Je n'oserais pas.

-Obi-Wan es-tu heureux ?

Il fut surpris de la question.

-Je ne saurais dire. N'importe qui dirait que oui.

-Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

-Et toi Padmé ? L'es-tu ?

Elle se tourna pour s'adosser à la rambarde du balcon et se retrouver face à lui.

-Je devrais être comblée. Mais il me manque quelque chose.

Il n'osa pas demander ce que c'était.

-Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'habituer à cette nouvelle vie loin de toute civilisation. Je suis frustrée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la galaxie. Sur Naboo.

-Ta planète te manque.

-La tienne non ?

-Je n'y ai vécu que quelques mois. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

-Et… Le temple ?

Il soupira légèrement. Beaucoup de souvenirs étaient liés au temple, autant de bons que de mauvais. Ce qui lui étreignit le cœur était le fait de savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais y retourner et que les jedi étaient désormais une race éteinte.

-Je crains que cela ne soit désormais qu'un passé qu'il me faut oublier.

Elle s'approcha et l'enlaça.

-Cessons de se lamenter sur ce qu'on a perdu Obi-Wan.

Ils restèrent immobiles, défiant le temps.

-Il me semble entendre une petite voix qui réclame.

-Luke, crut-elle deviner.

-Je dirais plutôt Léia.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Elle râle plus souvent que son frère.

Elle ne put retenir un rire.

oOo oOo oOo

Yoda soupira au silence. Il pensait que le temps de l'exil allait venir jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente… qu'il comprenne… Il entendit les pas de Padmé derrière lui.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler Yoda ?

Ce dernier avait un regard sombre.

-De vous parlez d'une chose importante, je me dois.

-Je vous écoute, dit-elle un peu angoissée.

-Je sais pour Obi-Wan et vous.

Elle tourna aussitôt la tête ailleurs. C'était ce qu'elle craignait le plus. Comment l'avait-il découvert ? Est-ce Obi-Wan qui le lui avait avoué ?

-Pas d'accord, je ne suis !

-Mais maître Yoda…

-L'envoyer en exil, je vais.

-Non !

Elle se mit à genoux, suppliante.

-Vous ne pouvez pas maître ! Il… il me sauve de sa présence. Il me guérit… autant que moi je le guéris. Je vous en prie Yoda essayez de comprendre !

-Faiblesse cela est. Totale est la victoire de Dark Vador et de l'Empereur désormais.

-Cela n'est pas tout à fait vrai, maître.

Elle lui parla alors des systèmes restés fidèles à la République et qui avaient décidé de résister contre l'oppression.

-Tous les sénateurs ne sont pas corrompus. Bail Organa ne l'est pas. Moi je ne le suis pas.

Yoda fit les cents pas, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour froncer les sourcils. Il stoppa et tendit son bâton vers elle.

-Rester, il peut. Mais être prudents, vous devez.

-Obi-Wan ne sombrera pas comme Anakin l'a fait, si c'est ce que vous pensez.

Le grand maître soupira.

-Le croire, j'aimerais.

-Yoda vous le connaissez depuis toujours. Vous savez qui il est.

-Entêté, comme son maître. Fier, comme son padawan. Ma confiance, Obi-Wan a toujours eu.

-Ne l'abandonnez pas maître. Obi-Wan est robuste mais ce qu'il a affronté l'a rendu plus amer. Je peux comprendre une partie de ses souffrances. Mais je ne suis pas jedi.

-Tout ce qu'il doit savoir, déjà il le sait. Ce qu'il lui manque, je ne peux lui apporter.

oOo oOo oOo

Obi-Wan mit un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de Yoda dès qu'il le vit s'avancer vers lui. Il appréhendait cette entrevue. Quoi que déciderait le Grand Maître, il s'y plierait. Il se sentait jedi avant d'être homme. Padmé le comprenait et l'acceptait. C'est du moins ce qu'elle lui avait dit, les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Vous êtes déçu maître et vous avez raison.

-L'aimes-tu vraiment ?

Il le confirma d'un mouvement de tête. Cela ne servait à rien de nier ce fait, ni de mentir à son maître.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis toujours, je pense.

Les yeux de Yoda ne purent qu'exprimer la surprise. C'était un secret qu'Obi-Wan n'avait jamais dévoilé, si profondément encré en lui que cela aurait pu le détruire de l'intérieur. Mais le maître jedi s'était montré plus fort que ses sentiments.

-Ton admiration pour la sénatrice jamais n'a entravé tes missions pourtant, reconnut-il.

-Je sais où vont mes priorités, maître. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les jedi soient exterminés.

Maître, nous n'avons plus grand chose pour nous accrocher à l'espoir.

-De l'espoir, il y a encore. Les enfants, un jour seront prêts. L'être, nous devrons, nous aussi.

Obi-Wan n'était pas vraiment serein à cette idée. Combattre l'empereur était une chose. Mais pour Dark Vador…

-Jamais ils n'oseront affronter leur propre père.

-Ne pas savoir, ils devront.

-Ce n'est pas à nous de décider de cela, maître Yoda.

-Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non, maître Kénobi. Noir est l'avenir. Le discerner, je ne le peux. Mais il est une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que si Dark Vador apprend votre relation…

-Il se fera un plaisir de me découper en morceaux.

Et si c'était cela son rêve ? Et si son destin était de mourir de la main de son padawan ?

S'il devait le combattre à nouveau, il serait moins désespéré, parce qu'il n'aurait pas Anakin en face de lui mais le seigneur sith Dark Vador. Mais serait-il aussi fort ? Serait-il capable de contrôler ses sentiments comme il avait toujours su le faire jusqu'à maintenant ?

Si Yoda n'approuvait pas le lien entre le jedi et la sénatrice, il avait décidé de le tolérer. Il devait bien revenir sur ses convictions, après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il hésita et décida de rester sur Alderaan pour garder un œil sur eux. Il craignait cependant que l'issue n'allait sans doute pas être idyllique.


	4. Chapitre 04

_Voici le dernier chapitre avant un petit épilogue bonus ^^_

* * *

Rien n'aurait dû décider Dark Vador à venir visiter Alderaan. Sa visite imprévue mettait la reine et le sénateur mal à l'aise. Si elle n'était qu'officielle, elle n'allait pas être une simple visite de courtoisie. Ils n'avaient pas d'armée, hormis la Garde Royale, aucun moyen de se défendre. De toute façon, le peuple d'Alderaan était pacifiste. Avoir une armée irait contre leur croyance. De ce point de vue, Alderaan se rapprochait beaucoup de Naboo. Bail Organa se dit qu'il aurait peut être dû écouter les conseils de Padmé.

Il n'avait pas pu prévenir ses réfugiés. Il espérait que les deux jedi écouteraient leur instinct. Obi-Wan et la sénatrice de Naboo devaient venir passer la journée au palais. Padmé et lui-même devaient discuter de leur volonté et de leur implication dans la Résistance.

En entrant dans le palais, Obi-Wan avait tout de suite senti la présence de son ancien ami.

-Est-ce lui Obi-Wan ? demanda Padmé en remarquant l'air soucieux du jedi.

-C'est lui.

-Heureusement que j'ai écouté Yoda et laisser les enfants avec lui.

-Un pressentiment le perturbait. Je comprends pourquoi il m'a demandé d'être prudent. Padmé, il faut partir, ajouta-t-il soudain. Quitter Alderaan. Cela devient trop dangereux. Pour nous tous.

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Ils prirent le chemin du retour pour retrouver leur vaisseau et retourner chercher Yoda et les bébés dans la montagne. Mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Déclinez votre identité ! dit une voix qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt comme celle d'un clone.

-C'est un traître jedi ! hurla un deuxième.

Obi-Wan attrapa son sabre laser et retrouva ses gestes de défense. Son cœur se serrait à l'idée que Dark Vador et l'empereur mettent la main sur Padmé et les jumeaux.

-Cours Padmé !

Elle hésita une seconde à abandonner Obi-Wan mais lui obéit. Une fois dehors, les larmes au bord des yeux, elle ne put que découvrir Dark Vador tuant à distance le soldat qui gardait leur vaisseau. Il avait utilisé la même méthode avec elle. Elle resta sans voix ne pouvant que constater la mort du garde. Vador se retourna.

-Je le savais ! Padmé !

Il fit quelques pas vers elle. Elle recula de la même distance. Elle avait tellement espéré ne jamais le revoir.

 _Obi-Wan_ ! hurla son âme.

-Padmé, c'est moi, Ani. Ne me reconnais-tu pas ?

Le masque ne montrait aucune émotion. Juste le bruit de cette respiration, menaçante. Inhumaine. Cette… chose… ne pouvait pas être Anakin. Son mari n'aurait pas tué par pur plaisir. Elle était effrayée de l'homme en face d'elle. Si c'était vraiment un homme.

-Tu n'es pas Anakin. Anakin était doux et prévenant.

-Etait ?

-Anakin est mort dès l'instant où il a levé la main sur un jedi.

-Non ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis là !

-Regarder quoi ? Reste-t-il encore quelque chose de ce qu'Anakin a été ?

-J'ai fait tout cela pour toi !

-T'ai-je demandé de te trahir pour moi ? J'aurais mille fois préféré mourir plutôt que de te voir devenir ce… monstre !

Il perdit contrôle de lui-même et laissa la Force émaner de lui autant que sa colère.

-Assez !

Padmé fut projetée en arrière dans la neige. Dark Vador regarda ses mains, comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait levé la main sur la seule personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il avait senti sa présence à son arrivée dans le palais. Il n'avait osé y croire. Padmé était morte. L'empereur le lui avait dit. Il s'était même rendu sur sa tombe.

Obi-Wan accourut au chevet de Padmé. Il aurait dû se douter que son ancien mentor était derrière tout cela. Mais quelque chose de particulier le frappa. Ces gestes entre eux… ce lien. Se pouvait-il que…

-Regarde ce que tu as fait Anakin ! Cela ne t'a pas suffi de lui briser le cœur ?

D'une poussée de Force il écarta Obi-Wan. C'était impossible qu'Obi-Wan et Padmé…

-Elle est à moi ! cria-t-il en commença à resserrer son étreinte sur le cou de son ancien maître.

-Au point de la tuer pour ton propre plaisir ?

-Elle va vivre.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Tu vas la sauver avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs ? Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de toi !

Il s'était vu dans les yeux de sa femme. Elle l'avait regardé comme un monstre. Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il était devenu ? Un monstre insensible méprisant toute chose à commencer par la vie ?

-Tue-moi si cela peut te soulager mais ne lui fais pas de mal !

Tuer son ancien maître était dans ses projets, cela oui. Parce que c'était sa faute s'il était devenu cette machine, s'il avait perdu Padmé. Mais Padmé n'était pas morte. Obi-Wan acceptait de mourir sans lutter. Sans même essayer. Pourquoi ? Anakin comprenait qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur de son maître, malgré ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il lâcha son étreinte sur le cou de son ancien mentor. Le bébé… Si Padmé était vivante, son bébé… où était-il ?

-Mon enfant… A-t-il survécu ?

Obi-Wan essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

-Tu as des jumeaux. Ton fils et ta fille vivent.

Il lui laissa le temps d'emmagasiner la nouvelle.

-Mais cela fut plus difficile pour Padmé. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la dissuader de mourir.

Padmé était la joie de vivre incarnée. Une combattante. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir juste parce qu'elle l'avait décidé. C'était incompréhensible pour Anakin.

- _Anakin… je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse._

Son cauchemar… il se serait réalisé malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. En voulant l'empêcher, il n'avait fait que le réaliser. Comment Obi-Wan avait-il réussi là où lui avait échoué ?

 _-Vous ne me l'enlèverez pas !_

-Ta colère et ta soif de pouvoir s'en sont déjà chargé.

Alors oui, c'était bien sa faute. Que pouvait-il faire pour qu'elle lui pardonne ?

Ses enfants… ils devaient grandir dans un monde meilleur. Le monde qu'il avait détruit. Par pur égoïsme. Si Palpatine apprenait que des êtres sensibles à la Force vivaient encore, il les ferait tuer. D'autant plus s'ils étaient ses enfants. Et Padmé avec. Le coté obscur l'habitait encore et pendant quelques instants, il n'eut qu'une envie : tuer Obi-Wan, récupérer sa femme. Faire de ses enfants des apprentis siths. Régner sur le monde avec sa famille près de lui, après avoir disparaître l'Empereur. Le regard effrayé de Padmé lui revint en mémoire. Ce n'était pas le monde dont elle rêvait. Elle l'avait dit elle-même. Anakin était mort le jour où il avait levé son arme sur les jedi et la main sur elle.

-Obi-Wan… Je… Je vais m'occuper de l'empereur. Toi, veille bien sur ma famille.

Il partit en laissant Obi-Wan vivre. Obi-Wan n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Qui avait parlé ? Dark Vador ou Anakin ? En le regardant s'éloigner vers son propre vaisseau, Obi-Wan comprit que Padmé avait raison. Il y avait encore du bon lui. Le jedi qu'il était aurait dû le rattraper et tenter de mettre fin à la vie du sith. Il ne le suivit pas. Anakin avait pris une décision. Obi-Wan décida de lui faire confiance et retourna auprès de Padmé.

-Obi-Wan ?

-Tout va bien.

-J'ai froid. Sers-moi fort.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse à ses questions. Depuis le départ de Dark Vador, Obi-Wan passait beaucoup de temps à réfléchir. Padmé. Il se demandait si sa rencontre avec Anakin allait modifier son comportement. Elle avait aimé Anakin si puissamment. Il était impossible qu'il n'en reste rien.

-Pourquoi me fuis-tu Obi-Wan ?

-Je ne te fuis pas.

-Tu m'évites depuis notre retour à Alda. Ne fais pas semblant de l'ignorer.

Elle l'avait remarqué. Pourtant il avait bien fait attention de ne pas la blesser tout en restant le plus distant possible.

-Est-ce que Dark Vador t'a fait des menaces me concernant ?

-Non. Anakin m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

-Anakin ?

-C'est cela qui…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

-Je ne comprends pas Obi-Wan.

Il tourna la tête. Comment lui faire comprendre ses sentiments ? Il ne voulait pas être le second choix.

-Maintenant que tu l'as revu… J'aimerais croire avoir encore une place dans ton cœur mais…

-Mais ? Pour qui me prends-tu Obi-Wan ? s'emporta-t-elle soudain. Penses-tu que j'ai joué avec tes sentiments ? Que j'ai profité de toi ? Me crois-tu capable de t'oublier au profit d'un fantôme ?

-Anakin n'est pas mort.

-L'Anakin que l'on a connu, si ! L'Anakin que j'ai aimé n'existe plus. J'ai fait un choix Obi-Wan. J'ai choisi d'écouter mon cœur. Si je songe encore à l'avenir, c'est à cause de toi.

Ils partagèrent un baiser. Obi-Wan savait qu'il devait la repousser, mais il n'en avait pas envie.

-Quel avenir Padmé ? Nous ne serons jamais libres.

-Il faut y croire. Et si moi je n'arrive pas à te redonner espoir, alors il y a deux êtres dans la chambre d'a coté qui s'en chargeront.

oOo oOo oOo

Le fait que son maître l'ait fait appeler si tôt n'indiquait rien de bon. En l'apercevant, Obi-Wan fut encore plus perplexe. Yoda avait un air songeur. Ce n'était jamais bon signe. Surtout de si bon matin.

-Aller à Coruscant, nous devons.

-Vous êtes fou maître !

-Des événements se sont déroulés. Aller défendre les jedi, nous devons.

-Les jedi ?

-Oui. Au Sénat.

-Mais l'Empereur…

-Défait, il a été. Ton ancien padawan, la lumière a trouvé.

Obi-Wan resta sans voix. Il lut dans le regard de son ancien maître qu'Anakin avait rejoint la Force. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas senti ? Quoique… Il avait bien senti un vide, durant la nuit. Mais il le ressentait si souvent dernièrement qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention. S'il avait fait le deuil de son padawan depuis leur affrontement, le savoir bel et bien mort l'apaisa et le blessa en même temps. Anakin avait accompli ce qu'il avait promis. Au nom de sa femme et de ses enfants. Dark Vador avait tué Anakin au nom de l'amour. Anakin avait tué Dark Vador pour la même raison. Comment Padmé allait-elle le prendre ?

-Alors il était vraiment l'Elu ?

-Trop de sang j'ai vu coulé et trop de larmes j'ai vu versé pour affirmer une telle chose.

Yoda ferma les yeux et ressentit la Force autour de lui et en lui comme il ne l'avait jamais senti.

-L'équilibre, la Force trouvera très bientôt. Mais beaucoup de choses à reconstruire nous avons. Et fatigué, je suis.

Obi-Wan imita son maître. Il laissa la Force le parcourir. Elle était calme et la sérénité le gagna lui aussi.

-Si nous parvenons à convaincre le Sénat de notre bonne foi et à annuler l'ordre 66, je partirais à la recherche de survivants.

-Ce qui a été perdu, jamais nous ne retrouverons.

-Excepté une chose, maître. L'espoir.

Yoda essaya de percevoir l'avenir. Parmi les ombres, il entre-aperçut un jeune garçon manier un sabre-laser. Il ressemblait étrangement à… La vision disparut. Les oreilles du petit homme vert se redressèrent sur sa tête. Le temple... Sa maison… Peut-être bien que…

Obi-Wan vit Yoda se lever.

-De la voix d'un grand sénateur, nous allons avoir besoin.

A la lueur étincelante des yeux de Yoda, Obi-Wan comprit que Padmé allait faire son grand retour au Sénat.


	5. Epilogue

_Ce dernier chapitre est un épilogue. Je ne devais pas le faire mais cela m'a trop démangé ^^_

* * *

-Plus rapide Ned ! Fais des gestes plus amples !

-Mais je n'y arrive pas maître Kénobi !

-Crois en toi mon jeune padawan ! Rappelle-toi que l'esprit est plus fort que le physique.

Le jeune Twi'lek découvert prisonnier dans un vaisseau pirate manquait de confiance en lui, mais pas de talent. Il était d'un calme déraisonnable et avait un sens de l'observation hors du commun. C'est parce qu'il lui ressemblait qu'Obi-Wan lui avait proposé de devenir son propre padawan, à la joie du jeune garçon. Ned se concentra et renvoya les tirs de la boule d'entraînement. Puis jeta un regard vers son maître, attendant une réaction positive.

-Es-tu fier de toi ?

-Heu… oui maître.

Obi-Wan lui sourit et sentit Ned se détendre.

-Cela sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Dix ans auparavant, il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir parcourir à nouveau les couloirs du temple. Revenir à Coruscant était déjà inconcevable, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Et pourtant…

Complètement désorganisé, fragilisé, le Sénat avait mis du temps à se remettre debout. Beaucoup étaient tombés de haut en apprenant la véritable identité du chancelier Palpatine et en voyant réapparaître la sénatrice Amidala, sensée avoir été tuée par les jedi. Avec l'aide de Bail Organa, elle mit tout son talent et ses efforts à réhabiliter l'Ordre jedi. Et redresser la République. Quand Obi-Wan et Yoda purent entrer librement dans le temple, le vide qu'il y trouvèrent les laissèrent muet. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait quitté, des cadavres jonchaient le sol de chaque pièce. Comment continuer à perpétrer l'Ordre sans jedi ? Obi-Wan était décidé à parcourir la galaxie à la recherche de survivants. Ou de jeunes initiés sensibles à la Force.

Une voix le ramena au temps présent.

-Maitre Kénobi ?

-Caleb ! Vous voilà rentré !

Obi-Wan se rappelait très bien de Caleb Dume. Le padawan de Depa Billaba avait échappé de peu à la mort lors de l'ordre 66, Depa se sacrifiant pour lui. Il fut le premier qu'il retrouva, errant et se cachant dans les rues de Keller. Ce dernier avait terminé sa formation auprès de Yoda et devenu chevalier jedi à son tour, il formait les nouveaux initiés. Caleb était resté marqué par la mort de son maître. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer très bon pédagogue. Obi-Wan regarda affectueusement les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient.

-Alors ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

Le plus jeune des deux alluma le sabre-laser qu'il portait à sa ceinture.

-Vous avez vu père ? Il a la même couleur que le vôtre !

Il frotta les cheveux du jeune garçon.

-L'initié Darren Kénobi s'est montré très habile, reconnut Caleb.

L'autre garçon aux cotés de son fils baissa la tête.

-Et toi Luke ?

-Moi aussi j'ai trouvé mon cristal. Mais je n'arrive pas à assembler les éléments de mon sabre.

-Que dit ton maître à ce propos ?

-Patience est solution à beaucoup de problèmes.

-La patience, c'est ce qu'il manquait souvent à ton père. Cela lui a fait souvent défaut. Et pourtant, il est devenu l'un des meilleurs jedi que j'ai eu la chance de côtoyer.

Si personne hormis Yoda, Padmé et Obi-Wan connaissait le véritable destin d'Anakin Skywalker, Luke et Léia savaient qui était leur père. Obi-Wan et Padmé y tenaient beaucoup. Et les enfants leur posaient beaucoup de questions auxquels ils essayaient de répondre.

-Obi-Wan ? Et si je n'arrivais pas à être un jedi ?

Obi-Wan perçut de l'appréhension dans la voix et les yeux du jeune garçon. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Ne cherche pas à être au niveau de quelqu'un d'autre, Luke. Ne cherche pas à imiter ton frère, ton père ou moi-même. Sois seulement toi. Crois-tu y arriver ?

Luke aquiesca de la tête, pas vraiment convaincu.

-Tous les jedi ne sont pas égaux de par leurs capacités réciproques. Ned réfléchit souvent trop avant de prendre une décision. Caleb se montre un peu trop impulsif lorsqu'il s'agit de politique.

-C'est vous le Négociateur, Maître Kénobi, dit l'intéressé en faisant la moue.

-Je suis sûr que tu es doué pour quelque chose Luke. Laisse-toi le temps de trouver en quoi.

Obi-Wan se releva et laissa le maître et les deux padawans continuer leur chemin.

-Est-ce que maman est arrivée, père ?

Obi-Wan se retourna à la voix de son fils.

-Je vous avertis dès que j'ai son message. Son vaisseau ne devrait plus tarder.

Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker Kénobi. Chacun de ses noms évoquait une partie de sa vie. Parfois douloureuse, toujours nostalgique. Hormis le dernier. Obi-Wan et elle-même s'étaient demandé ce qu'il allait advenir de leur relation, une fois la République restaurée. La tournure qu'avaient pris les événements avait été à leur avantage. Et Yoda, étrangement, avait donné sa bénédiction. Coruscant était désormais sa maison. Même si retrouver Naboo était toujours aussi agréable, c'était ici que vivait sa famille.

-Dépêche-toi Léia. Les garçons vont nous attendre.

Elle avait envoyé un message à son mari et attendait de le voir arriver avec ses deux fils d'ici peu. Luke et Darren lui manquaient souvent. Heureusement, elle avait sa fille auprès d'elle, à qui elle commençait à enseigner les rudiments de la politique. Léia ne s'était pas vraiment montré très douée lorsque Yoda lui avait fait passer des tests jedi. Obi-Wan avait demandé à la petite fille si elle souhaitait rester au temple et de sa petite voix pleine d'assurance elle avait répondu qu'elle voulait devenir « sénitrice » comme sa mère. Padmé sourit à ce souvenir.

-Maman ! crièrent les deux garçons en même temps.

Elle ouvrit grand les bras et tenta de les serrer contre elle en même temps.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

-Tu es d'humeur sombre, Obi-Wan.

Il cessa sa contemplation de la vue du temple à travers la vitre.

-Quoi ?

-Quelque chose te perturbe. Pas la peine de me le cacher, je sais quand tu me mens.

-Ce n'est pas moi. Je m'inquiète pour Luke. Il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-A la hauteur de quoi ?

-De son père.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes.

-Est-ce ce que tu lui demandes ?

-Bien sûr que non. Voyons Padmé.

Elle baissa la tête, un peu honteuse.

-Nous savions que cela ne serait pas facile.

-Mais tes enfants avaient le droit de savoir qui est leur père.

Obi-Wan aimait Luke et Léia, mais il était toujours resté prudent quant à sa relation avec eux. Il n'était pas leur père. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un lien particulier avec Luke et Léia.

-Nous étions d'accord sur ce sujet. Tu m'as dit que Luke a un bon maître.

-Ahsoka est le meilleur maître, après Yoda.

-Meilleur que toi ?

-Cela se pourrait.

Elle s'approcha et lui prit la main.

-Personne n'est meilleur que toi, maître Obi-Wan Kénobi. Pas même Yoda.

Il embrassa sa femme.

-Je vais avoir une discussion avec lui. Je n'aime pas le savoir ainsi, ajouta-t-elle.

-Quelques mots de réconfort de sa mère ne peuvent pas lui faire de mal, admit le jedi.

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse. La tendresse d'Obi-Wan lui avait manqué.

-Comment cela se passe avec les nouveaux initiés ?

-Le temple est bien plus accueillant depuis que les rires des enfants y sont revenus.

Au début, le temple était froid. Sans vie. Il n'y avait que Yoda et lui. Si le temple avait été réparé, certaines choses étaient perdus à jamais. Voir les sièges vides meurtrissait les deux jedi dès qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre du Conseil. Les archives jedi avaient été endommagées ou détruites. Il allait falloir des années et des années pour retrouver ce qui avait disparu. Si cela était possible. Puis, quelques jedi miraculés étaient revenus. Peu. Mais assez pour que les débats au sein du Conseil puisse reprendre. Des décisions avaient été prises, le code partiellement modifié. Il avait fallu s'adapter. Alors, durant plusieurs mois, Obi-Wan était parti parcourir le monde. Il ramena quelques jedi et padawan, mais aussi des jeunes initiés. Le temple s'était doucement rempli. Les jedi étaient toujours garants de la paix et de la justice dans la galaxie mais ils refusaient désormais de participer à toute guerre, quelle qu'elle soit. La guerre des clones resterait pour toujours encrée dans leur mémoire autant que dans leur chair. Obi-Wan en gardait un souvenir plutôt amer. Pas seulement à cause de Palpatine ou d'Anakin. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas pour Luke, pour son fils ou son padawan. Pour personne.

-Ne regarde jamais en arrière Obi-Wan.

-J'ai pourtant beaucoup de bons souvenirs. Les premiers pas de Léia, le premier mot de Luke.

-La première bêtise de Darren.

-Celle-ci, on peut sans doute l'oublier.

-Obi-Wan…je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis heureuse. Si tu n'avais pas tout tenté pour me sauver, ce jour là, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé ?

* * *

 _Voila, c'est la fin._ _Pourquoi ce n'est pas Obi-Wan qui est le maître de Luke ou de son propre fils ?_ _Pour des raisons évidentes à mes yeux : le lien bien trop étroit qu'il possède avec eux._

 _Caleb Dume est kanan de Star wars rebels._

 _Ha et pour répondre à un message, je ne vois pas un triumvirat se mettre ne place. Je pense que Palpatine aurait de toute façon réussi son coup, il est trop habile.  
_


End file.
